The Sweet Surprise
by Shiue Evelyn Fha
Summary: Finally… the day that I wait for so long is coming… This Sunday, I'll have my first date with him. Will it be my unforgettable first date in my whole life? And then, what's the sweet surprise which will he give to me in our first date? An English version of 'Our First Date'


_Finally… the day that I wait for so long is coming… This Sunday, I'll have my first date with him. Will it be my_ _unforgettable_ _first date in my whole life? And then, what's the sweet surprise which will he give to me in our first date?_

.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Ojamajo Doremi 16, 17 and 18 series (light novel) © Kodansha, 2011-2015. I don't get any commercial benefit from this fic.

Author's Note: This fan fiction is the English version of my Indonesian fan fiction titled 'Our First Date', which also was a side story oneshot from one of my Indonesian Drama fan fiction titled 'Love?' (I'll translate it later, but in that fan fiction, I wrote that Doremi became Kotake's girlfriend in their first year in the high school). I got the inspiration to make this fan fiction from one of Doremi's character song, 'Kitto Chanto Onnanoko', so no wonder if I took some aspects from that song in this fic.

Well then, enjoy.

* * *

 **.**

 **The Sweet Surprise**

 **.**

* * *

Sunday morning…

There was something different happened in Harukaze's house today…

"The cookies is ready, the _bento_ is ready…" said a girl in the kitchen while she checked anything which she put in her handbag, "Yosh, all of the things here is ready! I'm ready to go now!"

"Looks like, you're seriously preparing your date, onee-chan," replied a pink haired girl who walked into the kitchen to her older sister there, "I often have a date with all of my ex-boyfriend long time ago, but I never been as busy as you now."

"Of course. We're so different, Poppu," Doremi closed her handbag, "A teenager like me and an elementary school student like you is absolutely different. I should prepare everything to be so perfect."

"Oh, so that's why you wear a skirt and prepare a complete set of lunch for you both like this?" asked Pop, "Well… actually, it's up to you, and I can't forbid you to do anything you want in your own date, onee-chan."

"I think you just need to say that you have plan to have a date with Kimitaka-kun once he comes back from Hokkaido, and also, you have plan to prepare a special lunch for you both, just like me now," teased the redhead.

"Up to you…" sighed Pop, "By the way, onee-chan, don't you have a part-time job in Maho-dou everyday? How can you go for a date today?"

"Well, Majorika allowed me to take the day off for today, so it's not a problem if I want to go today," replied Doremi while she walked to the front door with her handbag, "Sore jaa, Poppu. I go now."

Pop nodded, "Enjoy your date, onee-chan. I hope he won't ever break your heart anymore now."

"Uh, I think you don't need to remind me with that things anymore, Poppu. Everything is going better now," Doremi stepped out from the house, "Sore jaa, ittekimasu!"

"Ittereshai!"

Doremi then went to Misora Park, where Kotake waited for her this morning before they walk around together – their first date. Her purple sweater looked so match with her pink shirt inside it, also with her pink skirt which made her looked more girly than usual. She brought her purple handbag.

' _I'm so curious with the surprise which Kotake will give to me today, in our first date. Actually… what's that surprise that he means?'_ she thought, _'But whatever it is, I'm sure that Kotake will give something special for me.'_

Doremi remembered when she and Kotake were talking about their first date's plan, Kotake told her that he would give a special surprise for her, so she decided to prepare her handmade cookies and the special lunch as the reply for his surprise.

' _I hope it can be as special as his surprise for me, whatever it is.'_

After walked for a while, Doremi finally arrived at Misora Park, where Kotake was waiting for her.

"I think you would come a lot later," said Kotake, "I'm so grateful that I don't need to wait for you any longer."

"Excuse me. Who do you think I am?" replied Doremi, "I won't ever make you wait for me so long, Kotake, it's _you_ who had ever make me wait for so long just for your… well, you know what I mean, right?"

"Oh, come on. Don't talk about it anymore, Doremi. I've already replied it for you, and we're dating now, and also… I won't ever do it to you anymore. I don't want to make you sad," Kotake smiled, "By the way, I think I never see you wear a skirt before, except… when you wear your school uniform, or in the reunion several months ago."

"Well… I think… it doesn't wrong for me to… wear a skirt in… our first date, right?"

"Okay, I also think that it doesn't wrong, and… I should admit that… you look more beautiful than before today."

"Hontou ni? Are you serious? I… look more beautiful like this? I think… nothing special with my performance today…"

"I don't think so. You're so special today."

Doremi smiled, "You too, Kotake."

Kotake then looked at Doremi's handbag, "What's the thing inside your bag?"

"Ah, this… some cookies and _bento_ for our lunch, and I make it by myself," replied Doremi, "I also make it as… the reply for your surprise for me that you'll give today."

"Alright, I think I'll give that surprise to you a few minutes before we take a lunch," said Kotake while he walked to the park's gate with his girlfriend, "So… where will we go now?"

"Hmm… how if we go to the beach where I gave you my love letter two years ago? We can play and make a sand castle there."

"No no no, Doremi. I don't want to make your clothes dirty with those sands. I think… is it better if we go to the shopping center? Maybe we can go to the beach later, to eat your handmade cookies and _bento_."

"But what can we do there?"

"How if we watch a movie on the cinema? I heard that… there's a nice movie which will release today."

"Hmm… that's a nice idea, Kotake," Doremi then hold Kotake's hands, "Let's we go."

 **.**

After they walked out from the cinema, Doremi and Kotake walked through the shopping center while talked about something.

"So, since the day when we had a reunion in Misora Elementary, Makihatayama's grandmother moved back here and suggested you, Fujiwara and Senoo to work part-time at her shop? She opened her shop again?" asked Kotake.

Doremi nodded.

"Sou ka. But then… why don't both of her daughters follow her to move here, with both of her granddaughters? If they followed her here, then Makihatayama could come to our school's reunion."

"I don't know. Much things happened."

"By the way, Granny Rika open that shop as the magical goods shop again, right Doremi? I think… I'll often go there to buy your magic clay."

"I don't make it anymore."

"Eh? But why?"

Doremi sighed, "You know that I can't make a good shape, so? I don't want to make anything which absolutely won't ever be sold. Nobody want to buy those."

"Who said that? I want to buy it. I want to buy anything that you make."

"I just don't want to see anyone buy those things just to make me happy."

"I don't mean that. I'll buy it because I know that you make it wholeheartedly."

"But still, Kotake, I'm sure outside there, just a few people who agree with you, even… maybe there's no one who agree with you."

"Well, but I still suggest you to try."

"I don't know. I think, it's better if I didn't make it for now and become a salesgirl instead. Just leave the making things to Hazuki-chan and Ai-chan, as they more professional than me in that things," said Doremi, "I hope you understand."

"Okay, if you think that it's the best for you," Kotake took out something from his jeans pocket, "Then, how if we take a rest for a bit and have some ice cream? The weather is started to be hotter today."

"Good idea!" shouted Doremi as she opened her handbag, wanted to take her wallet out from there.

"Ah, maybe it's better if I buy the ice cream for us. I'll pay our ice cream, and you don't need to use your money," said Kotake, "As you've already prepared our lunch, let me treat you with a servings of sweet and cold ice cream."

"Well, okay," Doremi smiled while closed her handbag, "Arigatou, Kotake."

After Kotake bought the ice cream, they enjoyed their own ice cream, and right after they finished the desserts, unexpectedly, Kotake hold Doremi's chin with his right hand and…

"…"

He kissed his lovely girlfriend, whom he loved since long time ago, on her lips.

"K-Kotake…" Doremi's cheeks blushed after Kotake released her, "Why so suddenly…"

"There's some ice cream on your lips," replied Kotake with smile on his face.

"Don't make an excuse, Kotake, I've already swept it off from my lips. Why do you…"

"I don't care. That's what I see on your lips. I see something sweet there, and to be honest… that's my surprise for you today."

"So…"

"Ah, don't you like it?" Kotake suddenly changed his expression to worried, a bit regret. He thought that maybe, Doremi didn't like to be kissed by him.

"I don't know. It's… a new thing for me. Well, it doesn't mean that I don't like it, but… I just…"

"I'm sorry that I've already make you really shocked. I just want to show my love to you."

Doremi shook of her head, "You don't need to apologize, Kotake, you don't do anything wrong. I mean… I think it's not wrong for you to express your love to me. It doesn't wrong if you… want to kiss me."

"Really? Well, I'm glad that you aren't mad at me."

"Yeah, but if your surprise was a voucher to stay in a love hotel, I would punch and kick you until you die," said Doremi as she swung her fists in front of Kotake.

"I promise it won't ever happen. Moreover, I know that I shouldn't do that to you. It's better if I give you a voucher to have a candle light dinner than if I should bring you to that adult place," replied Kotake, "and speaking of the eating things, how if we go to the beach to eat our lunch there? I'm so hungry."

"Looks like, it's you who keep suggesting me to go to everywhere today," Doremi smiled.

"Do you mind?"

"I don't mind. Today is so special," replied her, "but in our next date, let me choose the place, okay?"

"Okay, I agree with you."

 **.**

After took their lunch and walked around for a few hours, Doremi and Kotake decided to go home. Kotake accompanied Doremi to her house.

On the way home, they looked at the sunsets for a while.

"What a wonderful sunset…" praised Doremi while she saw the sun started to move down from the sky, exchanged its position with the moon which appeared just a few minutes later.

"Yes, you're right, and it becomes more wonderful because I see it with you today," replied Kotake, "Everything becomes very wonderful because of you."

"Kotake…"

They kept walking while holding hands until they arrived at Harukaze's house.


End file.
